Together Once Again
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: [Sequel to A Journey With You] As promised in the previous story, they meet again. How will things turn out for them this time? Contestshippy!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" May exclaimed when she arrived at the Trainer's lounge. She finally made it to the Grand Festival after almost a year. She stood in front of the screen, waiting for the whole thing to start. Then, she was bumped. She turned around and glared at the boy who had just bumped her. "Hey, watch it!" She gasped and stared at him in shock. _Drew? _

The teen had slightly spiky green hair and green eyes to match. He wore a black leather jacket with a plain, grey longshirt underneath. His grey pants were a little baggy and the black and white VANS he was wearing matched well with his whole attire. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes?" he asked plainly.

May snapped out of her trance and blushed in embarrassment. It was rude to stare, after all. "S-sorry," she giggled, "You looked like someone I knew...not so long ago." Her face saddened at the memory and she walked off to some other part of the large lounge.

The young male huffed and sat down._ She looked so familiar. Could she have been May? _He remembered her appearance perfectly. She had brown hair that weren't parted and reached her shoulders. Her white sleeveless cut half of her stomach, exposing her belly a bit and a small pink cloth was attached to the collar, serving as a hood. Her black shorts were quite short and the (short) blue skirt on it and was parted from the front made her style more...unique. Along with her black and white converse? "Wow," the teen, Drew, whistled.

May pondered over everything that just happened. "That can't be Drew," she said to herself, "It just CAN'T be!" She held her chin thoughtfully. "Can it?"

"Can it what?" Drew's voice mumbled from behind.

May yelped and jumped. Twirling around, she gasped. "You!" She pointed at him. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were over at the benches!" She flushed in a brilliant color of bright pink.

Drew rose an eyebrow, but then ignored her statement. "Uh...yeah," he muttered, "Anyway, do you happen to be the one I'm looking for?" He received no response and sighed. "In other words... Are you May?" He smirked when he saw her eyes widen and her body tense up.

"D-Drew?" May choked, "Is that you?" He nodded and shrugged, and she cheered. "Alright! I knew it! You WERE Drew all along! Haha!" She lost control and hugged him tightly.

"So you ARE May," Drew confirmed and returned the hug half-heartedly. "That's good. At least I didn't have to go and look for you all over the whole place. That would've been such a drag..." He felt the brunette pull away from him and held back a growl.

"Wow, Drew," May awed, "You sure have gotten taller over the months." It was true. She now had to look up just to look at him in the eyes.

"You've gotten taller yourself," Drew counterd with a smirk. She was at the level of where his jaw was and he felt kind of weird about that fact. "Gee...I guess you were right, May. In that card of yours...you said that when we met each other again, we might not recognize each other. That was very true." He chuckled a bit and gently ran a hand through his spikes.

May blushed and simply nodded. "Yep. Hard to believe that THAT'S you. You look...different!" She smiled cheesily and clasped her hands together shyly. "I mean...c'mon! You've got spikes and your attire is totally... I can't find any word to describe it."

"Same goes for you," Drew said to her, "Exept for the spiky hair thing, of course."

All of a sudden, it was a moment of long silence. Drew and May looked at each other and it seemed as if their very thoughts collided with each other. _We're together again...but we have to make the best of the time we have being together. Don't let this moment pass by unoticed like the wind. It's just too much of a blessing. Let us cherish it and remember it with all of our hearts. _They then simutaneously reached out to one another and shook hands. In that very contact, both teens felt whole again...like the emptiness they've had carried throughout the past many months was finally filled with the very thing they needed.

Like last time, Drew was the first to break away. He looked at the screen from afar and said, "They're about to start. I hope you make it to the final round so I can beat you."

May put on a confident smile and said, "Don't even THINK that you have a chance against me! Ever since we seperated, my pokemon and I had been working really hard! So just watch your back, Drew!" She stood her ground firmly, but then left when she finally heard her name being called.

"This oughta be good," Drew said sarcastically as he watched May climb up the stairs.

May stepped out into the open stage and waved at the cheering crowd. She then took out her pokeball and let out her Meganium. This came as a shock for a particular green-haired boy because he never knew she had a Meganium. "Mag!" Meganium cheered happily.

"Meganium, use petal dance- going upwards!" May ordered and pointed to the clear skies.

Meganium obeyed and released numerous pink petals in the air. Due to its skyward motion, the petals started to spin gracefully, making a pink 'whirlpool'.

"Follow up with Razor leaf!"

Spinning leaves followed the spiraling petals and struck each one, creating a cherry spring rain. The pink and green pieces descendedl all over the place.

"Use solar beam!" May cried with excitement.

Meganium gathered sunlight very quickly and launched its attack, hitting the floating petals and leaves. Once the blinding light disappeared, sparkles were seen all over the stage. The audience awed at the marvelous sight and then clapped and whistled. May and Meganium bowed serenely in appreciation.

The judges gave their comments and stuff and then started to write down some things. Within no time at all, the big screen flashed a clear 90. The whole place was filled with cheers and claps. "Thank you everyone!" May squealed and walked away with Meganium, back in the lounge.

"Not bad," Drew teased as she approached him, "For someone who's not very talented at appeals." _I hate to admit it, but she was good. I can't let her know that, though. _He smirked and placed his hands in his pockets. "Of course, I can top your score...like always."

May turned red and fumed, "I do SO have talent! And 90 is a good score, know-it-all! I'd just like to see you try and beat my score!" She huffed and turned her back to him. _There he goes putting me down again. Why does he always have to do that?!_

"Fine," Drew snickered. After watching a guy and his Alakazam do their appeal, his name was called. "Watch and learn from an EXPERIENCED and TALENTED pro."

"Whatever," May pouted and looked at the screen. _After all this time, he's still an obnoxious jerk._

Drew walked up to the stage and immediately let out Flareon. "Flare!" it meowed and did a summersault as its entrance. After it landed on all of its four paws gracefully, the crowd cheered. It wagged its tail happily and showed off its shiny fur.

May sweatdropped._ So that's where Flareon went. I sould've known..._

"Flareon," Drew started, "Use fire spin and dash right through it!"

Flareon let out a vortex of flames and leapt right through it with amazing speed. Its acrobatic skills helped a lot. "Flare!" it cheered.

"Use quick attack and go into a spiral!" Drew commanded.

Flareon quickly increased its speed and spun during the process. Its bushy tail flailed about and made the fire break down into little sparks that spread all over the stage. As soon as it landed, it used its powerful legs to bounce itself high up in the air. "Flare!" it signaled its trainer below.

Drew nodded. "Spiral swift followed by spiral ember!"

Flareon spun around in mid air and shot out little stars all over the stage. With perfect accuracy, it hit each one with ember and made them glow with bright orange colors.

"Hidden power!"

Flareon unleashed powerful balls of light and hit each glowing star, causing the whole entire area to sparkle and glow. Flareon started to descend and looked at its trainer.

"Finish this up with flamethrower- to the ground!"

Flareon fired its flames to the floor and landed safely. "Flare-on!" it squeaked and wagged its tail. It flashed its cute smile once more and earned the cheers and squeals of the audience.

The judges gave their comments and wrote some stuff down again. After that, the screen flashed a big 95.

* * *

May watched Drew walk down the stairs and huffed. "You weren't all that great. You just got off lucky." She pouted and looked away from him. 

Drew smirked and swept a hand through his spikes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous of me."

May flushed and glared at him. "I am NOT jealous of you! Ugh! You are so accusing!" She folded her arms and left with a scowl. _He is such an egotistic loser sometimes._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys liked this. Please review. :)**

**Cuz if you don't, I won't be updating for a long, long, long, time.** **(Joke)**


	2. Chapter 2

All 200 trainers made thier appeals and the 64 were chosen. Drew came in second and May came in forth. But before the rest of the eliminations were able to begin, the big screen blew a fuse. Smoke emerged from it and spread throughout the air. The whole arena was filled with murmurs and whispers.

"Uh...sorry about this folks," Lilian announced, "But it seems that our screen has a minor malfunction. You may all, including the trainers, have a short break until we get this problem fixed. We're sorry for the inconvenience." She waved at them and left the stage to join the repair crew.

"That stinks," May whined, "I really wanted to have a battle."

"So did I," Drew remarked, "But we can't ALL have what we want, now can we?" He folded his arms, closed his eyes, and lazily leaned on the wall behind him. _I hate this._

May turned to him and blushed. _He looks so cute when he swaggers. Ahh! What am I thinking?! Snap out of it, May! _She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Uh...Drew?" she started timidly, "Wanna train together for the time being? It would be a great way to catch up with ourselves."

Drew looked at her as if she had just asked the most ridiculous question in history. _I do wanna train with you. _"No," he lied, "I don't have time to train with a weak person such as yourself." _I can't believe I just said that!_

May gasped, hurt and shattered. She couldn't believe he would be that cold! "Well if you didn't want to train with me, you could've just said so!" she spat, "You didn't have to tell me how weak I am, because..because... Oh, just forget it!" She brought her hands to her face and ran away crying.

Drew stood up and watched May disappear throught the doors. _Man, sometimes I just hate myself for being so ignorant. _"May!" he called and ran after her.

* * *

May sat on the sandy shores of the nearby beach, looking out into the sparkling ocean. _I still can't believe he would say such a thing to me. _She brought her knees up to her chin and looked down at her shoes. "I just hate him so much!" she cried to herself. Tears ran down her flushed cheeks. 

Drew arrived at where she was and looked down at her with sorrow. "May..." he started.

"Go away!" May hissed, "I don't need you here with me right now! After all, you were the one who told me that I was weak. I don't need your pity." She sniveled and locked her gaze on her shoes.

Drew sighed and sat down next to her. "You know? I've always wanted us to reunite again, but not like this." _I wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you. _"This just wasn't the vision I had when I longed to see you again."

May gave him her full attention now and blushed. "You...longed to see me?"

Drew realized what he had just said and searched his mind for a quick alibi. "Um...uhh...not in the way you think," he stammered, "J-just that...I...really missed beating your pokemon all the time and showing off my superior talent to you." He smiled cockily.

May managed to smile back. _It wasn't exactly much of an apology, but I'll take it. _"Thanks, Drew," she whispered, "I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to make feel better after my waterworks."

Drew shrugged. "Whatever."

"What made you get that swaggerish attitude?" May asked all of a sudden, frowning, "You weren't like that when we used to travel together...sort of." He shrugged. "You are so limited!"

Drew noticed that the sun was starting to set and smiled, remembering the peace the sunset brought to him every twilight. "This is my favorite time of the day," Drew said calmly, "It just soothes me in so many ways that I can't explain." He placed his hands behind his head and laid down, relaxing.

May looked at him and blinked in surprise. "Wow, Drew. I never knew that you were the type to adore peace and harmony. That's kinda awesome, considering that you're a guy."

Drew gazed up at her with his orange-tinted emerald eyes. "Hm? What's wrong with guys liking peacful moments? Sometimes, they're the best moments." He looked at the sunset again and asked, "What's YOUR favorite time of the day?"

"Night time," May sighed. A gentle breeze blew past her and swayed her beautiful brunette hair serenely. "To feel the cool evening breeze touch my skin softly and to hear the Nightingales sing their sweet melodies... It just fills me with serenity and happiness." She blushed at her words and laughed softly. "Silly me. I'm going on babbling about mushy stuff and there you are thinking that I'm some sort of poet or something."

Drew chuckled softly and looked at her once again. "Not at all. I think that what you said was pretty cool. It soothes me in a way. But I still like the sunset." He gave her a smile.

May locked gazes with him and smiled back in return. _This is such a good moment. I hope it doesn't end. _

Drew sat up and got a better view of the brunette girl before him. The orange color bordering her slim figure made her look like the setting sun he loved to see so much. _It's been so long..._

Unconsciously, the two leaned towards each other, hypnotized. Their eyes slowly started to close and their lips were only centimeters apart...so close.

"Trainers!" Lilian exclaimed, "Hurry back to the hall! The screen has been fixed!"

Drew and May both seperated quickly and looked at each other with shocked eyes. They blushed and stood up at the same time. This was just so awkward.

"Well...uh..." Drew uttered, "Hm. Let's just get back and finish this up." He gave her a thumbs up and walked away saying, "See you in the Final Round, May."

May regained control of her emotions and nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Lilian announced, "We are now back from our short break! Time to get our contest spirits...ON!!!" She threw a hand up in the air and the audience cheered loudly. 

Drew and May fought off the trainers they faced and didn't lose a single battle. They quickly climbed to the top and eventually, they met. The screen showed their pictures branched together. In no time at all, the two teens emerged on stage.

"It looks like you'll get the honor in battling me after all," May mocked. She looked at Drew and readied her pokeballs.

"Lame," Drew simply huffed and readied his pokeballs as well.

"Aaannd...BEGIN!!!" Lilian shouted.

"Let's go- Meganium! Blaziken!" May threw her two pokeballs and her pokemon emerged from them.

"Go- Pidgeot! Flareon!" Drew did the same and the pokemon emerged from the two balls.

"Meganium, petal dance!" May ordered, "And Blaziken, use flamethrower!" Her two pokemon obeyed and combined their attacks.

"Flareon!" Drew called, "Hop on top of Pidgeot and use fire spin! And Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace! Go!" The bird and rabbit-like pokemon worked together to form a fire-type double edge attack.

The two massive attacks collided and created a smoky atmosphere that excited the audience greatly. Small flames emerged from the cloud of smoke and spread all over the stage.

May and Drew looked on as the smoke cleared and saw their pokemon pushing each other with equal force. All four had the 'fire' in them. "Rrrrrggghhhh..." they growled. The two trainers lost a third of their points and scowled at each other.

"Solar beam!" May cried to her Meganium. The attack launched.

"Hidden power!" Drew commanded of Flareon. Flareon unleashed the balls of light.

The two attacks hit their mark and knocked out the targets. The pokemon were then returned to their pokeballs for a small rest. May and Drew looked at their two remaining pokemon- Blaziken and Pidgeot.

"Blaziken, use flamethrower!"

"Pidgeot, use aerial ace!"

Blaziken hurled its flame at the giant bird, but it dodged easily and disappeared. Caught off guard, Blaziken was hit in the back by Pidgeot's sharp beak. "Blaze!" it cried and fell to its knees. In anger, it fired another flamethrower at Pidgeot. Pidgeot was hit and fell to the ground.

15 seconds left on the clock!

"Finish this up with overheat!" May shouted.

"Wing attack, Pidgeot- full power!" Drew encouraged.

Blaziken fired its glowing flame vortex at Pidgeot, and Pidgeot flapped its strong wings rapidly to create a strong gust of wind. The two attacks crashed into each other and repeled the other. Both pokemon were giving it their all, but were beginning to grow tired.

5 seconds left...

Blaziken had had it. Mustering up all of its remaining strength, it increased its fire power, consuming its opponent in a fiery tornado. "Blaziken!" it roared.

0. "Time's up, everyone!" Lilian stated, "Now, lets see who the winner is!"

The flames and smokes cleared and showed an unconscious Pidgeot beneath a panting Blaziken. At first it was silent, but then everyone cheered their loudest.

"And it looks like May just won the Grand Festival!" Lilian cheered, "Congratulations!!!"

May couldn't believe it finally happened. After many long years, she finally won the Grand Festival! "Yay!" she squealed and ran over to hug her Blaziken, "We did it, Blaziken! Haha! We finally did it!"

Drew returned Pidgeot to its pokeball and looked at May. The judges and Lilian had given her the trophy and Blaziken stood by her side heroically. "Congratulations, May," he mumbled quietly, "You finally beat me and became the one on top." He smiled and left.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Drew stepped out into the beach, allowing the cold wind to sway his spikes gently. _She's right. The night IS beautiful._ He approached the shifting tides and sat down near it. The sound of the waves just felt so good to his ears. He breathed easily and relaxed himself.

"Hey there," May's voice greeted, "Mind if I join you?"

Drew wasn't even the least bit surprised when she arrived. He smiply smirked and shrugged. _Is this the right time? I sure hope so. _He heard her sit down and closed his eyes.

"See?" May started in a hushed tone, "What did I tell you? The nights are very beautiful." She smiled and looked at him. "Just tell me that I'm right."

Drew smirked. "Hmph. As if. I still think that the sunset's better, though. At least it gives us light rather than darkness." He glanced at her. "So... How did it feel? To win the Grand Festival and all. I have nothing interesting to share since I won it last year."

"It felt great!" May giggled, "It was like a feeling of happiness and joy... and all sorts of other things! It was just so amazing..." She looked out into the ocean dreamily. "I'll never forget that moment."

Drew nodded and looked back at where the party was at. People were laughing, eating, and drinking, but what he was curious about was with the dances. He stood up, earning a glance from May. "Wanna go back there?" he asked her casually.

May nodded. "Yeah." She blushed as he held out his hand to her, but took it anyway.

* * *

Lilian was over at the snacks and saw May and Drew enter the party together. "We've got visitors!" she cheered and all the other people cheered with her. 

Suddenly, a slow-dance music was started and the lights dimmed a bit. The boys asked the girls politely for a dance...all except Drew. He was beyond nervous. Nevertheless, he turned to May and held out his hand once more. "Wanna dance?"

May smiled at him and placed her hand in his gentle grip. "Sure."

Drew flushed a bit of pink, but ignored it. Smiling back, he led her to the dance floor. _This is it, Drew. You need to tell her right here and now! _He looked into her deep blue eyes and then started to lead her into a graceful dance that seemed to take them into a wonderous world.

**_There, you see her sitting there across the way._**

**_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try- you wanna kiss the girl._**

May kept a locked gaze with Drew and danced her best. There they were, hand-in-hand...looking at each other and dancing. It was just so romantic to her. She blushed and averted his gaze.

**_Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do._**

**_It's possible she wants you too...there's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word- go on and kiss the girl._**

Drew leaned down, but quickly bent up again. He felt his face heat up and his heart pound on his chest wildly when she simply looked at him with her cheeful smile. _Man, this is so freakin' hard!_

**_Sha la la la la la_**

**_My oh, my_**

**_Look like the boy's too shy- Ain't gonna kiss the girl._**

May was getting tired and upset. _Geez! This guy's never gonna kiss me! _She felt his hand lift and turn an angle and quickly twirled around. _Well, maybe he doesn't want to. _She stopped spinning and landed on his chest lightly. Blushing, she parted a bit of a distance from him and continued their dance.

Drew felt his courage come back to him and looked back at May. _Do it! _He leaned down and had his lips approach hers. He felt her lean up and felt even happier.

The two leaned in closer...closer... Their lips finally touched and on cue, fireworks blew into the sky and everyone cheered. Pink rose petals fell from the skies and rained down on the dance floor. It was like everyone had expected this or something.

Drew and May both deepened the kiss. This was real. Not a bet, or a dare. It was pure emotions. Drew smiled in their kiss and wrapped his left arm around her waist as he used his right hand to cup her flushed cheek. His actions were repaid when he felt May wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace.

The other teens around them awed and clapped. Others cheered and whistled.

As Drew parted from May, he whispered to her, "I love you."

May was so happy to hear that and giggled. "I love you, too," she confessed, "And...uh...I always HAD loved you ever since we were only children. Believe it or not." She flushed even more with brilliant shades of red._ I can't believe I just told him that._

"Me, too," Drew admitted and kissed her again. _I finally did it! I finally kissed the girl I love! Twice even! _He found that people were staring and smiling at them and broke the kiss again. "Uh...sorry about that," he stammered, "I guess I got a bit carried away."

May blushed and played with her fingers. "Hehe..."

* * *

"The young brunette looked into her lover's eyes lovingly and smiled...knowing that this was the start of their new lives," said a brunette woman, "The End." She closed the book she was reading and looked down at her her daughter- who had brown hair and brilliant green eyes. "What did you think of it, Suki?" 

"It was great!" the young girl replied happily, "It was so romantic. Too bad Drake had to miss that. It was the best story in history!!!" She squealed and giggled.

"I don't think so, Sis!" said Drake. He had dark green hair and onyx eyes. "Dad just told me the bestest that beat Mom's!" He pointed at his father, who was behind him and smirking.

The whole family joined together on the couch reading the storybook to one another. All four had smiling faces and glanced at each other.

"So what story did you tell her?" asked the green-haired man. He looked at his wife.

"OUR story," his wife replied and looked into the emerald eyes of her smiling husband. "Remember those times?" She smiled back and blushed a little.

"Of course I do." Her husband wrapped his arms around her and helped pamper their children.

* * *

**Ha! That was another surprise:D**

**I'm good at that! Bet none of you expected that kind of ending, did ya?! Oh! And I wanna thank lizzle2513 for the dancing idea thing. Domo arigatou!!! And thanx for all the reviews everybody:) **

**Please review this chapter.**

**P.S: If you don't get the ending, then just PM me and I'll tell you what it means. But it SHOULD be pretty obvious already. Sayonara!**


End file.
